What a nice Gilmore life
by rfb211
Summary: Lorelai and Luke marry and adopt kids. What adventures will life bring the Danes family and how will they handle them. I won't forget about Rory either!
1. Chapter 1

A Gilmore Life

"Lorelai and Luke I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Luke, " You may now kiss the bride"

Lorelai smiled as Luke planted one on her lips. After a wonderful honeymoon in Aruba they both came back to their new house (the Twickham House) in Stars Hollow. They had discussed it many times before but finally it was decided they wanted to adopt two children. With Rory back at Yale, (Lorelai eventually convinced her to return a year after the boat incident) Lorelai and Luke missed the smiling face of younger ones. Luke wanted a boy to carry on the Danes name, yet of course Lorelai wanted a girl to dress up in sparkly, bright colors. So they adopted a 3 year old girl named Jackie, and a 5 year old boy named Corey. They were siblings. Since Lorelai was always an impatient, go getter and Luke was all about pleasing her, they went to the adoption center the day after they arrived home.

"Lor, come on we can't be late for the first time we meet our kids!" Luke yelled upstairs, to Lorelai who was still getting ready.

"I know, I know! But I need to get ready do you want a repeat of the impression I made on Rory's first day at Chilton. Just give me a sec, I have to find my pink, slip ons." Lorelai replied.

"They're under my side of the bed." Luke said.

"Wow, you do know everything." Lorelai smiled and was trying to calm luke's nerves."

"Ok, stop sucking up, now let's just get in the car."

They drove to they adoption center and were greeted by a friendly woman. They had already filled out and faxed all the paperwork. So the woman showed them right to their children.

You could tell Jackie had been crying. She was very shy. Corey was trying to calm her down as Luke and Lorelai walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai, this is Luke and we are going to be your parents." Lorelai said. Luke usually let her do most of the talking. Lorelai held Jackie's hand. Jackie immediately began to smile. "Did I see a smile, I think I did!" Lorelai said. She discovered how she loved kids when raising Rory. Jackie began to laugh.

Luke, already trying to bond with his new son, gives him a pat on the back and asked him if he needs help carrying their stuff. Corey led Luke to what used to be his room. Luke picked up the bags and was happy to be taking the kids away from this place.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Lorelai said. Corey said "Yup!" and Jackie nodded.

They got in the car and were on the way home ready to start their new life together.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're home." Luke said, as he opened the door.

Jackie began to cry so Lorelai picked her up and went into the family room. Corey went to follow, but Luke stopped him. "Corey, give them a moment alone, do you want to see your room?" "Yeah!" Corey said. Luke wondered why he was so excited by this. All Luke really knew about kids was when he took care of his 16 year old nephew Jess and from what Lorelai made him read in her parenting magazine.

Lorelai put Jackie down on the couch. Lorelai put on her mom voice and asked, "What's wrong? Do you not like it here?"

"I don't know. I'm scared. I don't know you or Luke or anybody." Jackie replied. She began to cry yet again.

"You know Corey." Lorelai said. This didn't seem to help Jackie feel better. "Well than I'll have to tell you about me then. I love coffee."

"Coffee?" Jackie repeated.

"I guess she's too young for that," Lorelai thought. She switched back into Mommy Mode. "Jackie, It's ok. I promise you, you're going to like it here. I have a daughter named Rory and she is going to love to play with you. Do you like dolls I bought some dolls. They're in your new room, do you want to see it?" Jackie sniffled and Lorelai wiped away her tears. Jackie nodded and Lorelai led her up to her room.

"Whoa!" Corey said when he walked into his room. He had navy carpet and green wallpaper with soccer balls on it. But Corey was most intrigued by his bed. It was a car shaped bed, Lorelai had her eye on ever since she though Rory might be a boy. Corey climbed into his bed after saying "Thanks dad!" and giving him a big hug. Luke was extremely overwhelmed but managed to say, "I'm glad you like it, but I've got to give the credit to your mom."

Lorelai made Jackie shut her eyes as she walked her into the bedroom. Jackie loved everything and right away, she ran to play with the dolls and dollhouse Lorelai had bought.

With both their kids settled Lorelai and Luke went into the hallway and kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom?" Rory said when Lorelai picked up the phone.

"Hey hun!" Lorelai said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering? What'd you do this time? Where are you hiding?" Rory said.

"Ha ha ha. Of course you always assume your mom's in trouble." Lorelai said.

"It's that bad, eh?" Rory asked.

"Rory! No remember, Luke and I were talking about adopting-"

"You just got back from Aruba two days ago!" Rory said beginning to freak out. She began to feel big new coming on.

"Well you know us, well me, the sooner the better. Corey is 5 he's out back playing catch with Luke. I'm whispering because Jackie, 3 is sleeping on the couch. I would have called yesterday when we picked them up but you know I was so busy. I'm sorry."

"Well, as long as I'm still your favorite." Rory said with a laugh.

"Always" Lorelai said. She was completely serious.

"So when can I come see them!" Rory said.

"Whenever you want, just like always." Lorelai said.

" Well you know my social life is pretty open after I broke up with Logan. She said with a sigh. So I'll come tonight Around 6?" Rory asked.

"Perfect. You know, I think the Logan thing was for the best. You'll find someone, believe me." Lorelai said.

"I know, I know. See you later I probably should go now. I can't wait to meet them! Love you! Bye!"

"Bye." Lorelai said.

Luke and Corey burst into the house laughing. "Who was that?" Luke questioned.

"Rory." Lorelai said waiting for the confused look to appear on Corey's face.

"Don't worry Mommy, Luke already explained all about Rory. I can't wait to meet her!

Lorelai looked relieved and said, "Great, she's coming to dinner tonight!"

Jackie awoke and popped her head up. "Who's coming?"

"Rory is!" Corey screamed.

"Yay!" Jackie excitedly exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Luke, where do you want to order in from tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Ha ha." Luke replied.

"What?"

"I didn't realize when you and Rory said you ate out every night. You meant EVERY night. I was going to cook burgers for dinner. So just so this doesn't feel out of the ordinary for you we'll say we're ordering from Luke's." Luke said.

"Wow, you're so handy Mr. Danes." Lorelai said in her silly voice.

"Well, I try." Luke said.

"Rory's here!" Corey shouts, peeking through the window on the door.

"Rory!Rory!Rory!" Jackie shouts.

Lorelai opens the door and gives Rory a big hug.

"This is Jackie and this is Corey." Lorelai introduces Rory to her kids.

Rory hugs them both and walks in to greet Luke.

"Oh my gosh!" She says as she walks onto the patio.

"Rory! What's wrong!" Luke says.

"Oh nothing, this is just the first time I've ever seen anyone cook in the same house as my mother!" Rory says.

"Ha ha." Luke said.

"And you think I'm joking…" Rory said.

Lorelai walks outside with the kids. "Are you almost done cooking dinner Luke?"

"Yeah, why doesn't everyone sit down." Luke said.

Lorelai puts Jackie in her booster seat. Luke set the platter of burgers on the table and sat down next to Lorelai.

"So…" Rory said starting the conversation. "How do you two like it here?"

"I have the coolest race car bed. Luke and I played catch today. He promised me that he'd take me to the diner tomorrow, so I can see where he works!"

"Cool!" Rory said, trying to sound very enthusiastic. "You better hope he lets you behind the counter. Mom and I came to his diner everyday for the past 8 or 9 years and he still use to get angry when any of us went behind the counter to get our food. Jackie are you having fun,too?"

Jackie just nodded. "She's a little shy." Lorelai whispered purposefully loudly.

"I am not!" Jackie said.

"So you can talk! Don't worry Jackie you don't have to be shy around Rory. Rory's going to be around a lot. Right Rory…" Lorelai said.

"Yup! But I go to school most of the time, just like you will starting next week, right?"

"Yeah. Mommy said I am going to be in Pre-school. Where do you go to school?" She said, starting to open up to Rory.

"I go to Yale. It's a college." Rory said. Jackie still looked confused. "It's a BIG school for older kids. I'll take you one day.

"Okay!" Jackie said.

"Me too!" said Corey.

"Anyone for dessert?" Luke said

"Wow, you do dessert, too!" Rory said very impressed.

" Well, I was thinking Ice cream sandwiches…" Luke said.

"You are my kind of man!" Lorelai said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up Corey." Luke said

"Dad, it's too early. 5:30, I can tell time now see." Corey said.

" Yeah, but you said you wanted to come to work with me-" Luke explained.

"Oh yeah!" Corey jumped out of his bed to get dressed. He puts on a ripped, dirty nike shirt.

"Corey, we need to go shopping later! Have fun guys!" Lorelai said.

"Quick Corey! Get in the car. You DON'T want to go shopping with your mother!"Luke said. Corey and Luke both start laughing. They walk into the already full diner. Luke picks up Corey and puts him on top a stool at the bar. "Corey, are ya hungry? Do ya want something to eat?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" He replied.

"Here's a menu." Luke said.

"Pancakes, please!" Corey said. "How do you make Pancakes?"

"Come here. I'll show you how. If you learn how, you can show your mother." Luke said.

"Huh?" Corey said.

"Mommy's not the best cook. The only thing she can make is coffee and that's just for her survival. Don't tell her I told you. It's our little secret." Luke said.

"I like secrets." Said Corey.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Jackie screamed. Lorelai wasn't used to hearing this. She realized after a few minutes, she did actually have to get up.

"Jackie, what do you want to eat? Cheerios? I don't know what else we have truthfully…"Lorelai said.

" No cheerios." Jackie said.

"Oh look, I found pancake mix. You want some pancakes. Daddy doesn't think that I can cook. But it's a mix how hard can it be. If you're really good I'll put some chocolate chips in."

"Yay!" Said Jackie.

"We're going to use Daddy's good mixer. But shhh you can't tell ok?" Jackie nodded. Lorelai put the ingredients in the mixer bowl. Jackie was very hungry, So Lorelai was trying to do this as quickly as possible. She put the mixer on the highest speed. The bowl was already to full and batter started flying everywhere, hitting herself, Jackie and the rest of the kitchen. With the little bit of batter that was actually in the bowl, Lorelai cooked 1 giant pancake. She was attempting to make it like the happy faces they had at IHOP. The only problem was that Lorelai had no idea how to flip this pancake that was twice the size of her head. She looked at Jackie, turned off the stove and said, "I give up!"

"But I'm hungry!" Jackie whined. "My tummy's growling!"

" Why can't the damn kid like Cheerios for crying out loud." Lorelai thought to herself. Lorelai picked up Jackie. They got in the car and Lorelai shouted, "We're going to IHOP!


	6. Chapter 6

Lorelai burst into Luke's with Jackie in her arms. "We've got a very hungry child, Luke!"

Luke looked down at Corey, "Do you think we have enough pancakes to share with Mommy and Jackie?"

"Okay!" Corey said.

Luke puts a pancake on the plate in front of Jackie. She just stares at it. Lorelai gives Luke a funny look, takes a fork and knife and cuts it into little pieces for her. "Here you go Jackie." Lorelai says as she pours a little bit of syrup on it and hands her the fork.

"What are you doing here?" Luke said.

"Oh thanks, you make me feel so welcome." Lorelai replied.

"You know what I mean." Luke said.

"Coffee." Lorelai said. Luke went to go get some coffee. "Oh, and a muffin Luke, yeah mmm blueberry." Luke comes back with the food and Lorelai continues. "Jackie woke up, at 8:30 I might add screaming that she was hungry. She didn't want Cheerios so I found your pancake mix…"

"No, you didn't." Luke said with a sigh. "Is everyone alright?"

"See daddy you were right." Corey said. "Oops!" He shouted and covered his hand over his mouth.

"It's ok. Everyone's fine. Except maybe the kitchen, on account of your screwed up mixer." Lorelai said.

"You used my mixer!" Luke said.

"Anyway so basically now we're here." Lorelai said. "You know guys, school starts tomorrow do you want to go shopping for new clothes?"

"No!" Corey said remembering Luke's advice.

"No!" Jackie said because she basically loved repeating her older brother.

"You've never been shopping with me. I make it fun." Lorelai says trying to think of ways to make it fun off the top of her head. "Luke, help me out here."

"Don't look at me." He said.

"Come on, you can't say you don't like shopping before you do it! Let's go." Lorelai said trying to take charge, something she never had to do with agreeable Rory.

"Okay," the kids replied.

Lorelai put Jackie into the stroller, as they got out of the car. They walked into the store. "This way!" Corey said pointing towards the sports tee shirts to the right.

"No!" Jackie screamed. These tee shirts obviously didn't amuse her, frankly at age 3 Lorelai overestimated he interest in clothes at all.

"Oh no…" Lorelai thought. "I guess this wasn't such a good idea…" Lorelai pulls out her cup of coffee and tried to think what to do. She pulled out a lollipop and gave it to Jackie. "There we go, one kid down and one to go." She thought. "Corey, go pick out a few shirts and a few shorts. Be quick we'll go shopping again without your sister."

"Fine." Corey said as he put a baseball and soccer shirt in her arms. Lorelai grabbed a few basic colored, and striped shirts, and some matching shorts and skorts for Jackie. Corey added a few shorts to the collection and Lorelai declared that they were done for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note (A/N): I apologize for an error made. Chapter 5 ended and Lorelai and Jackie were off to IHOP, in Chapter 6 they arrived at Luke's. I forgot to change IHOP to Luke's I'm sorry. I love the reviews keep them coming.

Lorelai and the kids walk in the door. "How was shopping?" Luke asked innocently.

"Don't ask." Lorelai replied and Luke could see from her face he better turn the coffee maker on. Luke had cleaned up the kitchen for her and was now getting ready to make dinner. Lorelai set the kids on the couch to watch a movie and went up to her room, she was exhausted. She picked up the phone and decided to check in with Rory. "Hey Rory. What's up?"

"Oh hey! Nothing too much… classes tomorrow, so I'm going out tonight to you know celebrate summer one last night." Rory said.

"Sounds good. I knew there were bound to be some good partiers even at a school as smart as Yale." Lorelai said.

"Well actually… I have a date. I met this guy when I went to get my schedule today. He's in my Creative Writing class." Rory said.

"Oooo. Fill me in! Name, Age, describe him! I don't hear enough of this anymore! I spent this afternoon trying to convince Corey that girls didn't have cooties." Lorelai said with a sigh.

" His name is Matthew Davidson. He's a junior, one year older than me. He has brown hair and dark blue eyes. He's just a little taller than me." Rory said.

Lorelai could tell in her voice, that she was grinning and loved talking about him. She knew Rory probably had to get ready, so she finished up, "Ok hun, have a great time. It'll probably be late, but you can call when you get back if you want. Otherwise good luck in your classes and come and visit soon! I love you!"

"I love you, too. Don't worry I'll call. Bye!" Rory said, knowing her mother would feel much better, knowing she'd hear from her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you guys ready for bed? You have to get a good night sleep for school tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Almost" Corey replied. Jackie was already lying in her bed. Lorelai was reading her a story. "All done." Corey told Luke and got in his bed. Luke tucked him in and went to read his book.

Lorelai finished the story and Jackie fell asleep. She stopped in to Corey's room next. "Hey Cor, how are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess." He replied his voice was lacking his usual confidence.

"Are you nervous about school?" Lorelai asked. Corey nodded. "It's ok, I know your teacher she is really nice. Kindergarten is fun lots of story time, drawing and blocks." Lorelai said.

"They have blocks?" Corey asked excitedly.

"Yeah lots of them and nice kids who will build with you. You are a great kid, don't worry you'll make lots of friends." Lorelai said. She gave him a kiss and turned off the light.

She walked in to her bedroom to find Luke already getting in his pajamas (well, boxers). "Luke it's 9:30!" She said.

"I know but I get up early. There is nothing on TV, anyway." Luke said defending himself.

"Ok, suit yourself but I've got to stay up. Rory's on a date tonight, I want to see how it turned out." Lorelai said. "I think I'm going to go downstairs and put in a movie. See you in the morning." Lorelai kissed him good night, too.

"Good night, Lor. Love you." Luke said.

Lorelai made herself a bowl of popcorn, poured some chocolate syrup and whipped cream on it (a concotion Rory and She discovered atleast 10 years ago). She put in the movie. About 35 minutes into it she fell asleep. At 12:46, Lorelai awakes to the phone. Lorelai half asleep, but also so excited to hear from Rory she picked up the phone.

"Hey mom." Rory said.

"Hey." Groaned Lorelai.

"Mom, do you want me to call back in the morning?" Rory asked.

"It's alright honey, so how was your night? Was he all you thought he was?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. We went to dinner, caught a movie, nothing out of the usual. He's so sweet. I kind of invited him to meet you guys, on Friday for dinner. Is that alright? I know, I just met him, but you know I want your opinion." Rory said by now she figured out that her mom had pretty good taste and her advice was usually worthwhile.

"Of course. I'll tell Luke tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. And him. Should I try and get the kids to stay at a friends or you want him to meet the whole team." Lorelai asked.

"Well he's the oldest of 4, I think he can handle it. Anyway I can tell you're exhausted and you have a big day tomorrow. Tell Luke and the kids I said hi. Good night mom." Rory said.

"Good night, Rory." Lorelai said and then let out a hug yawn.

Lorelai turned off the television and went upstairs. She climbed into bed. And Luke whispered to her, "Did everything go ok?"

"Yeah. She sounds perfect, really happy. She's going to come to dinner Friday. She's bringing Matthew. Can you cook something?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure thing. Let's talk in the morning." Luke said.

"Okay" Lorelai said, but Luke was already asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up Corey." Luke said. Lorelai walked in and picked out Corey's new basketball shirt and a pair of red shorts. Lorelai and Luke were going to take Corey to school and then Jackie. Lorelai handed Luke the clothes so he could help Corey and she walked into Jackie's room.

Lorelai opened the shades of the windows letting sunlight into her room. "Good Morning, Jackie." Lorelai said. Lorelai picked out a polka dotted skirt and a pink shirt and put it on Jackie. After she got Jackie all set, and checked that Corey was done, too they all walked downstairs. Luke handed them each a bag of Lucky Charms (Lorelai had gone shopping yesterday evening for more "kid food"). They all got in the car and went off to Corey's school.

Corey's teacher was very welcoming. "Corey's a little nervous." Lorelai said.

"And she's a little nervous, too." Luke said.

"Well, that's ok." Said Ms. Camberry. "Corey, you are going to have so much fun this year. Today we're are doing an art project in the afternoon. I see you brought your lunch. You can put it in the cubby with your name on it. There are a few boys playing with the blocks over there. Do you want me to go introduce you."

"Ok." Corey said. "Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy." He gave them both hugs and walked over to the blocks, holding the teacher's hand. Lorelai and Luke waved goodbye and walked out of the classroom.

"Jackie, you're next." Luke said.

"Are you all ready?" Lorelai said.

Jackie smiled and nodded. The three of them got back in the car and drove to the preschool. They found her classroom and Jackie's teacher showed her all of the cool things to play with. Lorelai said, "I'll be back at 1:30." Jackie waved goodbye.

Luke and Lorelai went back to the diner. Luke grabbed her a cup a coffee and Lorelai drove off to check on the Inn. Everything was running smoothly. Lorelai had been around a lot less lately, but that was alright Sookie was busy with her children, too and they hired a lot of new staff. Lorelai came in for a few hours, 2 or 3 days a week just to make sure problems were being dealt with and that Michel didn't kill anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Corey and Jackie had a great first week of school. Finally Friday came around, Corey and Jackie were excited for the weekend and to see Rory. Lorelai was too, but she was especially excited to meet Matthew. After Lorelai picked up Corey from school, she came back home where Luke was preparing dinner and Jackie was setting the table for him. He decided to make Turkey tonight. It was 5:58 and Rory was suppose to be here any minute. The kids were playing in the backyard on the playground, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Lorelai screamed.

"Hey Mom," Rory said.

"Hey Sweetie." Lorelai said.

"This is Matthew." Rory said smiling towards him.

"Hello, Mrs. Danes, Nice to meet you." Matthew said.

Lorelai smiled at this man's rarely found politeness. "It's nice to meet you, too. But please, call me Lorelai."

Rory shook her head and looked at Matthew. "I told you she wouldn't want to be called Mrs. Danes."

"Come, come inside. Luke made Turkey tonight. Luke, this is Matthew. Matthew, Luke." Lorelai said. Matthew shakes Luke's hand.

"Kids come inside for dinner." Luke said.

"Rory!" They shouted.

"Hey guys! This is Matthew. Matthew meet my step brother Corey and my step sister Jackie." Rory said.

"Hi" Jackie said.

"Who are you?" Corey said.

"Corey that's not polite." Lorelai said.

Matthew smiled. "He's right. He doesn't know me. I'm Matthew, Rory's boyfriend. I have a brother just a couple years older than you."

"Cool! Girls are usually yucky, but Rory's nice." Corey said.

"I think so, too." Matthew said.

"Why don't we all sit down." Luke said.

"Good idea." Lorelai said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Everything's delicious, Luke." Matthew said.

"Thanks." Luke said.

"So…" Lorelai said, and Rory knew that's where the interrogation would begin. "where are you from."

"I'm from upstate New York. It's a very small town, Oneonta. It's outside of Cooperstown, you know the baseball hall of fame." Matthew replied.

"You said you have siblings?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes, an 8 year old brother, and a 12 and 16 year old sister." Matthew said.

Lorelai was about to open her mouth again, but Rory beat her to it. "I think that's enough of an interrogation for tonight. So Corey, Jackie, how's school?"

"I like kindergarten. I met a new friend named Sammy he's the fastest kid in the class!" Corey answered.

Jackie smiled, "School's fun. How is big kid school?"

"Oh Yale, it's great. I have some really good classes this semester." Rory said.

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom?" Matthew said. He didn't really have to go but he had a feeling Rory wanted to see what Lorelai thought of him. Lorelai pointed towards the bathroom. "Thanks." He said and got up to go.

"So mom, what do you think…" Rory asked nervously.

" Well, I thought Dean would be a hard act to beat, but Matthew, honey, he seems like a wonderful guy." Lorelai said.

"He's cool." Corey said.

"Yeah." Jackie said.

"Thanks, guys." Rory said with a laugh.

"Anyone want dessert? I baked a cake this afternoon." Lorelai said. Corey and Jackie giggled.

Rory whispered something to Matthew and replied, "No thanks, mom. Ummm, we better get going."

"Fine, I bought the cake, ok." Lorelai said.

"Then, bring on the cake." Rory said. Lorelai served the cake. Rory and Matthew had a slice. "We better get going. We're going to try and catch a movie, before we go back to Yale."

"Alright, Hun, come back soon." Lorelai said.

"Thanks for dinner." Matthew said.

"Anytime." Luke replied. "Come on guys. It's already 9:15. You better go get ready for bed. We'll be up in a minute, if you guys need any help." Luke said. "So Lor, what do you really think of the guy?"

"I do think what I said. He was very polite, but I think he wasn't being himself. I want to know who he really is, you know like funny, charming or sarcastic, like you!." Lorelai said to Luke.

"Yeah, but he was probably nervous. We'll get to know him better, I have a feeling he'll be around for a while." Luke said. They tucked the kids into bed and watched TV a while before falling asleep, themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke, Corey and Jackie decided to let Lorelai sleep late today. Luke made French Toast and got them all dressed. They went to go play outside. At 11, Lorelai woke up pleased at Luke's act of kindness this morning. The day just gets better, after a nice shower and after she got dressed, she walked to the kitchen to find a piece of French Toast for her. Luke said, "Good Morning." Lorelai got up and gave him a kiss and then continued on eating her French Toast. The doorbell rang. Lorelai went to go get the door, Luke was playing with the kids. She was shocked to see her parents at the door.

"We have new grandkids and you didn't bother to tell us!" Emily said, completely outraged.

"You didn't want me to marry the man, I am raising kids with, but the kids you are interested in! You didn't even come to the wedding." Lorelai said.

"We were busy." Richard said.

"You are never busy on your only daughter's wedding!." Lorelai shouted. Luke overheard and came in. He was equally shocked and displeased at who he saw.

"Well can we meet your kids already!" Emily said.

"Yeah, one minute let me go get them. They're outside." Lorelai said.

"What do you want to prepare them, to meet their grandparents." Emily said

"No, I want to them explain who you are. So they don't think you are a couple of strangers." She finished and walked outside. "Hey guys. My mom and dad, your grandparents are in the kitchen. You won't see them a lot. When you do I need you to be really polite ok?" Lorelai said.

"Sure, Mommy." Corey said. Jackie nodded. Lorelai could tell neither one of them completely understood what was going on and to tell the truth she didn't either.

"Mom, this is Jackie she is three years old." Jackie just smiled and waved. "Perfect." Lorelai thought, then with a little more confidence she continued. "And this is my son, Corey, he is 5."

"Nice to meet you." Corey said and shook her hand. Lorelai and Luke were shocked, and even more impressed than Emily and Richard.

"Happy now Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Emily said.

"We have a lot to do today, we should be on our way." Richard said. They left.

"Okay, don't tell me that wasn't weird." Lorelai said.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen the end of them." Luke said warily.

"Good Job you guys! How did you know how to be so polite?" Lorelai asked.

"You said Matthew was polite, so I just did what he did." Corey said.

"Wow, you're a pretty smart kid." Luke said.

"I can read, too, well almost." He said.

"Wow, and don't worry we'll help you." Luke said.

Lorelai could tell Jackie felt left out so she said, "Jackie and you know your ABC's now, right?"

Jackie smiled at the attention. "Yes, I learned this week!"

"Well do you guys want to go to the park?" Lorelai asked.

"Yay!" The kids shouted in unison.

"I'll take that as a yes." Luke said.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke, Lorelai and the kids had a fun time at the park. Luke made some sandwiches and they all had a picnic. Lorelai was trying to forget about her parents visit. You always have to expect the unexpected when it comes to Richard and Emily. At around 2:30 they went back home, so Jackie could take her nap. Corey was playing with his puzzles in his room. Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about Rory, so she decided to give her a call.

"Hey kid," Lorelai said.

"Oh hi, mom." Rory said, loudly so Matthew knew not to make too much noise. She didn't want her mom to know how much she'd been hanging out with him.

"Who else is there?" Lorelai said.

Rory knew her mom was too good to fool. "Matthew."

"Oh." Lorelai said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Never mind… I mean he's just around a lot." Lorelai said.

"I know, he's great." She said smiling at him. He moves closer to her and starts kissing her. "I, I got to go mom."

"What?" Lorelai said, but Rory already had hung up.

Rory and Matthew kissed and finally Matthew pulled away. " I have to go."

"No, a few more minutes." Rory pleaded.

"How about dinner?" Matt said.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Rory said.

"I'll pick you up at 7:15." Matt said.

An hour later Lorelai heard Jackie crying. The house was so quiet during Jackie's naps. Lorelai picked her up and put her on her lap. Lorelai turned on the TV and sat there watching with Jackie. "At least one daughter, isn't all grown up." Lorelai thought.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Rory. Ready to go?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." Rory said. They had a great time at dinner. It was a casual, but classy restaurant. Rory and Matthew talked on and on, they just loved learning new things about each other. Matthew never got sick of all the Rory and Lorelai stories she told. He thought it was cute. The two of them reminded him of his sisters.

"You should come and meet my family one day." Matthew said as they were walking out of the restaurant. "It's pretty crazy at home, I think you'll fit in just fine." He laughed.

"Hey!" Rory said. "That sounds great." They drove back to Yale, parting with an innocent good night kiss.

Rory walked in the door at 10:15 and the phone was ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh hey! I never got to tell you my story, you hung up so quickly. I've been trying you all night long!" Lorelai said.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry." Rory said feeling a little guilty.

"It's alright. I guess I shouldn't expect my daughter in college to be home on a Saturday night, when she has a new boyfriend she's crazy about." Lorelai said.

Rory could tell she was smiling now. "So mom, I'm dying to hear this story."

"Okay." Lorelai starts. " So I sleep late this morning, courtesy of Luke. I wake up and everything is great. Then, The Grandparents."

"No!" Rory said dramatically.

"Well I guess it was ok. They stayed for like 5 minutes. They just wanted to meet the kids. That someone told them about." Lorelai said accusingly.

"Sorry, I was talking to Grandma this morning, I promised, since she let me skip Friday night dinner to go to your house. I ran out of things to say and it just…" Rory said apologetically.

"It's fine. What's done is done." Lorelai said. "I better go, hun. I've got to get up early tomorrow to take Corey to his first soccer practice. It's so cute, I've never seen my kid excited about sports." Lorelai said.

"That'll be fun for him. Ok, I'll talk to you soon and I'll let you hang up first this time. Love you. Bye." Rory said waiting to hang up.


	15. Chapter 15

"Corey, Wake up. You have soccer this morning remember." Lorelai said. Lorelai helped Corey get ready and grabbed a cup of coffee. They got in the car and drove off to the soccer field. "Are you ready to play!" Lorelai said getting him revved up.

"Yeah!" Corey said. The coach introduced himself and told the boys some of the basic rules. They had practices Tuesday and Friday afternoons (this was an exception) and games every Saturday morning. Lorelai watched Corey run up and down the field. She never had any interest in sports, but watching her son out there, playing his hardest she found it so fun.

"That was so much fun!" Corey said when he got into the car.

"I'm glad you liked it." Lorelai said. They got home and Luke and Jackie were sleeping on the couch. Lorelai took out her camera and took a picture. It was a pretty lazy afternoon for the whole family. They all rested for the school/ work week ahead of them. The family had there first family night, of course Lorelai had to stock up on junk food first. They watched Finding Nemo, and the kids were a little scared of the sharks. Lorelai and Luke tucked them into bed after the movie. Then they had there own movie night.

The next morning everyone had the before school schedule down and they went off to school without trouble. She picked up the kids in the afternoon and took them to Taylor's Shoppe for ice cream. Corey and Jackie were happy but they asked why they got to go. " I'm very spontaneous, that means I do things for no particular reason. I also am in the mood for ice cream and you haven't annoyed, I mean met Taylor, yet.

"Doesn't he own the market?" Corey asked.

"Yup, and he's done some pretty crazy things. Next time Rory comes over get her to tell you about when he made her ice cream queen." Lorelai smiled. "Taylor, these are my kids, Corey and Jackie."

Taylor smiled and looked at the two of them, "What would you like?"

"Vanilla." Corey said.

"Chocolate." Jackie answered.

"That sounds great." Taylor went into the back room to get out some more bowls.

Lorelai whispered, "You guys! Sigh, have I taught you nothing? That's not how you annoy Taylor. Watch and learn." Corey and Jackie laughed as Taylor handed them their ice cream.

"And Lorelai, for you?"

"A banana split." She pauses. "Without the banana."

"So you want a 3 scoop sundae." Taylor said.

"No, just give me the banana split, and I'll take off the banana."

"It's exactly the same!"

"I like the banana split bowl, better." Lorelai said insistently.

"You sound like your 5!" Taylor said.

"Hey!" Corey jumped in.

"That a boy…" Lorelai whispered to him.

Taylor came out with the ice cream. "Wow, can you eat all of that! It's huge!" Corey said somewhat impressed.

"Aww, this, this is nothing. On Rory's 12th birthday, I told her we should finish a 12 scoop sundae. She ate four scoops and puked but it's ok I ate 8 to make up for it." Lorelai smiled and as pathetic as it was you could tell she was really proud. She finished it and paid Taylor. They went home to find Luke a little annoyed at the three of them who weren't hungry for dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

The many days went by, and a few weeks, too. Corey and Jackie were enjoying school. Rory was enjoying school, too, but Matthew more. They had talked about it before and finally Rory agreed to go with Matt to see his family and his hometown. Saturday afternoon they left for New York and around 6, they arrived. Matt opened the door to the house, "We're home. Mmm… dinner smells good." Matt said.

Matt's mom rushed to the door. "We've heard so much about you!" She said. "Come in, come in." Rory met his siblings. Of course the 12 and 16 year old girl, had some attitude, but luckily that was all that she noticed about his family. His brother was adorable. They seemed like a basically good family, Rory wasn't used to "normal" families. Matt's dad was a little protective, but she still had a fine time.

She was excited when Matt told her he had some plans just the two of them. Rory lost all of her excitement when they pulled into a minor league baseball stadium. Matthew grinned and looked at Rory's face which currently, was the farthest thing he'd ever seen from a smile. "Come on, Rory! Smile. You've never been to baseball game, and you love new experiences. This is where some of my favorite childhood memories are, do it for me."

Rory wasn't thrilled, but he just looked so cute. He didn't look cute in a 21 year old way at that moment. It was the silly grin on his face that made him look like a 6 year old boy at his first ball game. Rory sat down in the seat and looked out. She was amazed by the beautiful sunset by the Catskill mountains. Rory shivered and he gave her his jacket. Rory decided to give the game a shot and Matt was teaching her the different rules. He was showing her what was going on. A foul ball was hit to them and Rory spazzed, but Matt just looked more excited caught the ball effortlessly and handed it to Rory. "Wow." Rory said.

"Well I may play a little bit of baseball myself."

"I'll have to come to one of your games, now that you turned me into a diehard baseball fan." Rory smiled. The game ended with the Oneonta Tigers winning 7-6. They stopped at Friendly's, to have sundaes. Then they went back to his house for the night and ventured back to New Haven in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

After the grandparents first awkward visit, Lorelai hadn't talked to them, but she knew there was more coming. On Sunday morning the phone rang and Corey picked it up. "Hi!" he said.

"Good Morning, Corey, It's Grandma Emily, is your mommy there?"

"Yeah one second." Corey answered. "Mommy, it's grandma, she wants to talk with you."

"Shoot. Ok, I've got an idea. You picked up the phone, so lets just hang up and later we can say you thought you put it on hold!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What are you teaching our kids…" Luke asked in his grumpy voice.

Lorelai picked up the phone and bit her lip. "Hello, mother."

"Why, hello Lorelai. So nice to talk to you!" Emily said.

"What'd you expect mom!" Lorelai yelled. Luke had taken the kids outside in anticipation of the exact fight.

"I want to see them." Emily said.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"I'm their grandmother! Their only grandmother, in this country!" Emily yelled.

"Fine." Lorelai muttered.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. "We're going Halloween costume shopping. Come for dinner, and no interrogating, attacking or making snide remarks to or about Luke. Deal?" Lorelai said surrendering.

"Deal!" Emily said excitedly.

"Luke…" Lorelai said, implying that he should come to her, out of the children's ear shot.

"I'll be right back." He said to Jackie whom he was pushing on the swings. "What, Lor. Is everything alright?"

"Not really." Lorelai said with her fake grin that she always wore in bad situations. Luke began to get worried. "My parents-"

Luke interrupted her. "Oh no."

"My parents are coming for dinner." Lorelai finished.

Luke looked at her, sighed and said, "Alright. I better go tell the kids." After everything was explained to Jackie and Corey they went costume shopping.

They arrived at the store and Jackie and Corey were very excited. Luke and Lorelai had very different opinions in Halloween costumes. In fact Luke had very little interest in being there at all. He grew so grumpy (The news about the grandparents put him in an even worse mood). Every time the kids tried on a costume Luke would mutter, "Well, it's a little less idiotic then the last one."

Lorelai pulled him aside and looked at him. "Luke, this is the first time we get to take out kids costume shopping. It is their first Halloween with us! This is suppose to be a memorable experience. Give me the credit card." She held out her hand and willingly he took it out and placed it there. "Go home. Watch TV, take a nap, start dinner, whatever just do something!" Lorelai said. A little ashamed Luke started towards the door. "I love you." Lorelai said and Luke turned back and smiled. Lorelai told the kids, that daddy didn't feel well so he went home. They were having so much fun trying things on, they wouldn't have noticed anyway. Corey decided to be a knight. Jackie wanted to be a Hershey's chocolate kiss. They got home to find Luke in a much better mood. The two, tried on there costumes for Luke. "You better watch out Jackie, or mommy might just take a bite out of you!" Jackie giggled and Lorelai knew Luke was back into his newly acquired "Dad mode."


	18. Chapter 18

Though Luke was in a better mood, and was tolerant of the kids silly behavior, none of them were prepared for the grandparents. They came exactly on time, as always and gave the kids a hug. Lorelai had agreed they could come over, only because she didn't want to isolate her kids from their only living grandmother, but she really had no clue why they would want to get to know her. Awkward silences were filling the room and they had just walked in. "Jackie, Corey do you want tot show your grandma your costumes." Lorelai asked hopefully. Very excitedly, and oblivious to the tension in the room they ran to their rooms. Luke followed after to help them.

The doorbell rang. "Thank God." Lorelai muttered. She knew it was Rory, Jackie and Corey had called begging her to come tonight and see the costumes.

"Hey, Mom!" Rory said, giving her mom a big hug.

"I'm glad that you could get away from Matthew for one night." Lorelai said smiling.

"Matthew?" Emily asked nosily.

"Ohhh…" Rory said.

"Ummm…" Lorelai said. "Her new dog…?" She guessed hopefully.

"Come on, out with it." Emily said. "Who's Matthew?"

"Rory's boyfriend." Jackie exclaimed proudly.

"He's nice." Said Corey.

"We need to teach our kids how to keep their mouth shut." Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Where do you think they got it from, Lorelai?" Luke said. Lorelai pouted, smiled and turned away. She dared to look up at Rory. Rory looked desperately panicked and Lorelai mouthed, sorry, to her.

"Well, what's done is done. Now tell me, all about him." Emily said grabbing Rory.

Rory, aware that by now there was no escape, simply said, "Oh, he's just a guy in a class of mine at Yale."

"He doesn't seem like just a guy." Emily said.

"Ok, I think you've interrogated her enough." Richard said. He was known for often saving her from his wife.

"Dinner's ready." Luke said. Everyone ate in near silence. Then after what felt like forever, Emily and Richard were partially content and they said thank you and goodbye. After they left, Rory, Luke, Lorelai and the kids played games and watched movies and had a fabulous night.


	19. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for being such loyal readers. I just wanted to let you know that if you're interested in reading more of my writing, I've published my first novel, Hot, Tired, Bug-bitten and Having the Time of My Life. It's about four teenage girls and their experiences at sleep-away camp. There's a preview online at this site, where it's also available for purchase. 


End file.
